In order to successfully hunt, a bow hunter must sit extremely still for long periods of time waiting for prey to walk within range. Any movement of the bow hunter will startle the prey and spoil the hunt. Normally, when prey is within range the hunter must ready him or her self by retrieving the bow and getting into position. The present invention allows a hunter's bow to hang directly in front or to a side at all times in a ready position thereby reducing the movement of a hunter. The device is length adjustable so that the bow can be placed in a location that helps illuminate movement when the hunter must ready for the bow. The present device limits movement of the hunter as much as possible thereby resulting in a more successful hunting.
Numerous prior patents have been obtained for securing hunting bows, cameras, and steps as follows:
Kearful, U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,592 which discloses a camera support for supporting a camera which is threadably secured to a tree or post. This device is extremely useful for camera however it is unapplicable for use as a bow hanging apparatus as the present invention.
Oglesby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,241 which discloses an archery bow support attachable to a tree or post. This invention is extremely useful however the hanger support for the Oglesby device does not allow the hanging bow to be easily moved in direction if necessary.
Mahn, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,144,107 discloses an apparatus for supporting archery equipment. This device is useful for its stated purposes however it is not easily adapted for hanging numerous types of bows as the present invention and does not provide an inexpensive and easy to use device as the present invention.
Stinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,522 discloses a detachable mount of arrow quivers. This device is useful for mounting arrow quivers however it is inapplicable for use as a bow hanging device as the present invention.
Melcher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,697 discloses portable steps for climbing trees or poles with a pivotal lag bolt attachment. This device is useful for attaching portable steps to a tree or post and utilizing a similar attachment means as the present invention. The Melcher device is not adjustable in length as the present invention and does not include a bow hanging attachment mechanism as the present invention which overcomes the problems that a bow hunter experiences when attempting to retrieve his/her weapon when an animal is near. The invention minimizes the movement of the hunter by providing a hanging means for a hunter's bow so that the hunter's bow is in a ready position thereby reducing the amount of movement the hunter must go through to ready the weapon.